Thyme Warp
Thyme Warp jest to roślina występująca w Plants vs. Zombies 2, którą możemy odblokować w świecie Neon Mixtape Tour. Po posadzeniu, natychmiastowo cofa wszystkich zombie na początek mapy, odnawiając im przy tym całe zdrowie. Nie odnawia jednak im utraconych wcześniej elementów zbroi (na przykład wiadro Bucketheada) albo Impa wyrzuconego przez Gargantuara. Roślina ta może być jedynie użyta w poziomach świata Neon Mixtape Tour oraz w Modern Day - Day 9. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od 'time warp' (z ang 'zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni'), gdzie słowo 'time' zostało zmienione na 'thyme' (z ang. 'tymianek'). Opis w Almanacu Sun cost: 75 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Very Slow Thyme Warp rewinds time, sending zombies back to where they started. Usage: single use, instant Special: rewound zombies have restored health "Possibilities other to open be to need we." Warp Thyme says, "Limited too far was time to approach unidirectional the that felt always I've." TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 75 Obszar: Cała plansza Odnawianie: Bardzo wolne Thyme Warp przewija czas, odsyłając zombie do miejsca, gdzie zaczęli. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, natychmiastowe Umiejętność specjalna: odnawia zdrowie cofniętym zombie "Możliwości inne na otwarci być musimy." - mówi Warp Thyme - "Ograniczone zbyt jest czasu do podejście jednokierunkowe że, czułem zawsze." Strategie Thyme Warp jest zalecany do stosowania go gdy zombie są bardzo blisko domu gracza lub gdy są blisko zagrożonej rośliny. Bardzo dobrze współgra z roślinami spowalniającymi takimi jak Snow Pea, Winter Melon czy też Sap-fling. Również umiejętność obszarowego zmniejszania przeciwników przez Shrinking Violet dobrze działa na cofnięte zombie, gdyż przeniesione do jednego punktu, zostają pomniejszone w olbrzymich ilościach. Jest również dobrym wyborem w trybie nieskończonym świata Neon Mixtape Tour, czyli Greatest Hits, zwłaszcza w późniejszych poziomach, gdzie mogą występować bardzo duże hordy zombie. Zalecana jest ostrożność, jeśli w danym poziomie występuje Breakdancer Zombie, gdyż większa ilość cofniętych zombie-tancerzy może spowodować spory łańcuch wykopanych przez nich innych zombie. Co powoduje olbrzymie straty wewnątrz ustawionej już obrony albo utracenie kosiarki, a może i nawet przegranie poziomu. Galeria Ciekawostki *Zdania w opisie Thyme Warpa w Almanacu są napisane od tyłu. *Thyme Warp i Blover to jedyne rośliny, których obszar działania obejmuje całej planszę. *Przed aktualizacją 4.2.1, Thyme Warp nie mógł być możliwy do zdobycia w Greatest Hits. *Jest to pierwsza roślina bazująca na tymianku, drugą jest Party Thyme. **Pomimo faktu, że obie rośliny są oparte na tymianku, różnią się od siebie znacznie. *Gdy gracz użyje Thyme Warpa trzy razy w jednym poziomie, dostanie osiągnięcie Back From The Future 3. **Jest to pierwsza roślina, która otrzymała osiągnięcie oparte na niej w kolejnej aktualizacji (4.0.1), zaraz po jej wprowadzeniu (3.9.1). *Można zobaczyć ją z niezadowoloną miną podczas zwiastuna Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A, jednak mina ta nie pojawia się podczas gry. *Pomimo bycia rośliną o natychmiastowym użyciu, Thyme Warp może być posadzony podczas ustawiania trawnika w poziomach Last Stand. *Przed wersją 4.0, jeśli jakiś zombie nosił Plant Food, to cofając się w czasie przez Thyme Warpa powracał bez niego. **Również dźwięk przeniesionego zombie na początek trawnika nakładał się z kolejnymi zombie, powodując nagły i olbrzymi wzrost głośności. *Może uniemożliwić Treasure Yeti ucieczkę poprzez teleportację w czasie, resetując licznik do ucieczki. *Przed aktualizacją 4.5.1, jeśli zmniejszone przez efekt Plant Food Shrinking Violet zombie zostaną cofnięte w czasie, gra natychmiastowo przestawała działać. *Pomimo usuwania uszkodzeń u zombie przez Thyme Warpa, zmniejszone zombie nie zostają przywrócone do normalnych rozmiarów. Zobacz też *Back From The Future 3 *Neon Mixtape Tour en:Thyme Warp Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowe Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour